


Sex, sex will save Runaterra

by GoldenWaffle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Almost Plotless, Amazon Position, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Futanari, Mating Press, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Sex, as new chapters are added, inappropriate use of special abilities, no beta we die like your inting teammates, slight Come Inflation, the "plot" is just an excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWaffle/pseuds/GoldenWaffle
Summary: Demacians and Noxians are fighting, Freljord is broken into pieces, the shadows and the void are taking over Runaterra! How will our champions face the biggest crisis Runaterra has ever encountered? Sex, of course.
Relationships: Neeko/Nidalee (League of Legends), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sex, sex will save Runaterra

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kinda plotless but, like, have you read the tags and started to read this for the plot?

Neeko’s days had become rather lonely in the deep rainforest of Ixtal. Sure she would get distracted by the fauna, so similar and yet so different to the one in her home. However, it had been a couple of days since she had interacted with any of the two people she actually knew. Nidalee told her that she would be away a week, and the plant lady she had recently met was nowhere to be found.

That is why when she got pinned down against the ground, and after realizing that the aggressor was no other than Nidalee herself, she excitedly smiled “Nidalee!” she happily and loudly said, she tried to move her arms to hug the vastaya, but she couldn’t. Looking at her sides her arms were being firmly held by the strong tanned arms of the girl. She tried to ignore them -even if she was already as red as a tomato “Ne-neeko was starting to feel a bit lonely without you…” she said, like if the situation wasn’t already suggestive enough.

“Neeeeko” Nidalee said so slowly and sensually that Neeko didn’t doubt anymore how soaked her lower body was. She finally dared to look back up, inevitably looking at how the big bust of the huntress was almost fully revealed to her, just a piece of leather that couldn’t be considered clothing in the way. Eye contact was finally made, and lustful emerald green eyes connected with eager amber ones.

Neko had had a lot of wet dreams with the feline girl, but any of them had felt so real, so if this was one of them, she begged all the gods she knew to let it continue. “Y-yes?”.

“I was feeling lonely too…” Nidalee admitted, moving one of her hands to delicately move away a strand of hair that didn’t let her fully admire the girl under her. “I know you love me” she affirmed, and Neeko, who even now that she had a free arm was still unable to move it, totally froze. “And I love you too” continued Nidalee, quickly brushing away any bad thought from Neeko’s head.

“D-do you?” asked Neeko, even if she had heard her perfectly.

“I do” came the firm answer of Nidalee, and it felt as good as the first time for both of them. “But I didn’t want to confess it in the middle of a heat…”.

Neeko wasn’t surprised at all to hear that the vastaya was in the middle of a heat. Nidalee was very friendly, towards her at least, and usually used physical contact. A hand on the shoulder, an occasional kiss on the cheek, long hugs, … but this was too much.

After not hearing any answer from Neeko, Nidalee continued “Would it be too much if I asked you to…?” but before she could finish the question Neeko closed the little distance that existed between them. Neeko passionately kissed Nidalee, desperately after so much time having to touch herself to alleviate the horny thoughts that Nidalee triggered on her. To imagine what seemed impossible so real... Just to make sure this wasn't a dream she moved her free hand to cup one of Nidalee’s soft and perfect-sized breasts. Nidalee released Neeko’s other arm, which quickly started to massage the other breast.

Long sloppy kisses were shared as Neeko’s long tongue moved with Nidalee’s in a constant dance which was only interrupted by brief stops to breath. When both of them were aroused enough, Nidalee moved back, fully removing her “clothes”. Neeko admired the muscular and tan body, beautifully decorated by white marks, making her heartbeat even faster in anticipation.

“We’ll have to take those off too” a predatory smile formed in Nidalee’s face as she put Neeko’s clothes away. Neeko was surprised she hadn’t straight ripped them off. A body with much more modest curves was revealed. “let's stop the teasing, shall we?” Nidalee rhetorically asked, moving one of Neeko’s legs up and keep it pointing to the sky.

Neeko had her mouth almost watering in anticipation as she saw how close were their clits, both unsurprisingly soaked. Nidalee didn’t make her wait much longer before connecting them. There was a loud moan from both of them before they started to aggressively move. Neeko’s tail, feeling left out, quickly made her way to Nidalee, softly enveloping her waist and following her movements.

Loud pleasured moans were everything that could be heard as their pussies smoothly rubbed against each other, both wet by each other's fluids. It didn’t take long for them to get to their climax, squirting on top of the other.

Neeko’s tail fell from Nidalee, who also put Neeko’s leg down. Nidalee lifted Neeko’s bottom and took a deep slurp, making the smaller girl twitch as she was still sensible from her recent orgasm. Not giving Neeko any time to react, Nidalee started to kiss her once more, even sloppier than the last time.

“I want you inside me, Neeko” Nidalee purred, knowing the abilities of the Oovi-kat “I want you to mark me”.

Without even noticing, a long human-like penis formed where Neeko's slit one was.

Nidalee started to make a trail of kisses through Neeko's body, starting with deep ones that left marks on her neck, and gradually decreasing the force as she got close to the new member.

"Nida…" she begged as her dick, fully erect, started to slightly twitch.

Nidalee, as the playful and mischievous feline she was, started to use her hands and tongue to tease Neeko, obtaining the desire moans from her. Once she thought that the "poor" girl had had enough she opened her mouth and started to suck the tip, rhythmically moving her tongue in circles.

As a reaction, Neeko put her hands softly around Nidalee's head, and her tail started to rub Nida’s clit. She felt the climax forming as Nidalee went deeper and deeper, but then the huntress stopped. Before she could protest Nidalee spoke “Don’t be so soft Neeko, I’m not an inoffensive prey”. Just to make sure Neeko had got the point she licked her pointy canines right next to her penis.

“Ne-neeko understands”. If she wanted rough Neeko, she would get rough Neeko. Before any words could leave, Neeko aggressively pushed her penis into Nida’s mouth, making her swallow it completely for the first time. Neeko kept her head in contact with her pelvis for some seconds before guiding it out. The huntress head and the Oovi-kat’s dick were still connected by multiple thin lines of pre-cum and saliva.

“That’s better” said Nidalee with a smirk before starting to swallow Neeko’s dick once more, always making eye contact with her. This time, Neeko deepened Nida’s moves with her hands. The sound of the constant entrance and exit of Neeko’s cock into Nidalee’s mouth hypnotized them both. Even Neeko’s tail followed the rhythm, still teasing Nida’s clit, and even pushing the huntress to the edge of her own climax.

“Nida…” Moaned Neeko “Neeko is going to cum…”. When Nidalee’s movements only deepened she understood the message. At the same time Neeko’s tail, feeling that the dripping pussy of Nidalee was also about to burst, introduced its tip into Nidalee, pushing the perfect spot to make them cum at the same time.

Neeko’s tail got bathed in the transparent liquid that bursted out Nida’s pussy, and, at the same time, Nida’s mouth was filled with thick white cum directly from Neeko’s penis. The Oovi-kat moved back so her abundant load would also cover Nidalee’s bust. Once she was finished, Neeko fell into the soft grass next to Nidalee. The huntress enjoyed the very unnatural sweet flavour of Neeko’s cum. She would ask Neeko about this, but honestly, she didn’t care at this exact moment. Besides, this was far from over.

“That was amazing Neeko” Nidalee honestly said. If she was on her puma form she was sure she would have purred.

“Wasn’t Neeko too rough?” Neeko felt the need to ask.

“I like rough Neeko. I want you to be the huntress... Are you comfortable with it?” she asked, making sure she wasn’t overstepping.

“Neeko can do it!” the Oovi-kat exclaimed energetically.

“I’m glad you still have energy, because I’m not going to make it easy for you” smirked Nidalee once more, jumping on top of Neeko, each leg at one side of the Oovi-kat. “Do you wanna try again?” she smugly asked. However, Neeko had a rather mischievous grin on her face.

“You are predictable…” started Neeko, putting her hands around her waist. “...Kitten” a different Neeko, who stood right behind Nidalee, finished.

Understanding that she had been tricked, and feeling Neeko’s already hard dick against her backside, she admitted defeat. Neeko was much stronger than it looked, and Nidalee knew it. Even if she didn’t want this to happen she wouldn’t be able to escape, and the wicked part of her brain loved it. 

Nidalee smiled as she saw Neeko’s clone -or maybe the real Neeko- position herself behind her before pushing Nida’s back down. Now, millimetres apart from kissing bottom Neeko, she was unable to see anything but Neeko’s excited yellow eyes. however, she could still feel their members teasing each one of her bottom holes, their tips barely making it inside before moving back again. “please…”. Nidalee asked, and they did move, but just a little.

“You can do better,” the Neeko below her said “please Neeko I’m your prey. I beg you to mark me” The Neeko behind her added.

Nidalee didn’t want to give her the victory so soon, she knew that Neeko wanted to put her -or their- dicks as much as she did, but when she felt them back again she couldn’t take it anymore. “Neeko I’m your prey, now fucking put them in!”.

Right on queue, the Neekos pushed in, fully penetrating Nidalee with their tailor-made cocks. Loud moans were made by both parts, as they all moved in synchrony the best they could, to take the most out of the moment. The Neekos moved fast and deep, dominating their prey as she herself had asked.

Nidalee, no longer the huntress, moaned as she had never done, feeling how Neekos’ dicks touched the exact spots she wanted. Bottom Neeko enjoyed the expression of full pleasure from Nidalee. Behind, Top Neeko admired how their dicks penetrated both of Nidalee’s holes.

“Ah… Neeko…” Moaned Nidalee “fuck, fuck, I’m gonna…” the teasing and the roughness had made her get to the point of orgasm once more in a matter of minutes “I’M GONNA COME!” She yelled as she squirted on Neeko once more. 

After a couple of seconds, the Neekos started to move once more without mercy, getting an orgasm of their own. Their warm cocks, balls deep into Nidalee, were pulsing their loads right into her. They pushed their white cream for long seconds, even slightly deforming Nida’s womb. Just the moment they were done, bottom Neeko disappeared, leaving the Original Neeko and Nidalee alone, heavily panting.

Neeko tried to fully stand up, but having been constantly and aggressively moving her legs had made them exhausted, making her fall in the soft grass. She lied silently, looking at a sky that would be adorned with stars rather soon. After some minutes Nidalee came back to her sight, and she was far more capable of standing up than Neeko.

“Hope you are hungry” Nidalee smugly said before kneeling on Neeko’s head. Neeko happily obliged, and started to lick and suck the sweet cum out of her pussy. Nida, on her side, let out occasional moans, much more silent and distant than before. She looked at Neeko’s penis, still long but much more flaccid. She bent down so her mouth was right in front of it as she felt Neeko start to clean her anus. Nidalee used one hand to cup her balls and the other to move up and down through her penis while her mouth teased the head of it with kisses and licks. In a matter of seconds, it was hard again. 

“Ready for the last round?” Nidalee asked, standing up. There still were drips of cum falling from her pussy that Neeko hadn’t been able to fully clean. Neeko nodded, hypnotized by how good the tanned girl looked with the setting sun behind her. “Good, because this time I’ll show you how to dominate someone. By the way, the first one to have an orgasm, loses”.

Knowing how flexible Neeko was, Nidalee took her by the ankles and pushed them until they were almost next to her head. This girl was the perfect sex partner even without her ability to shapeshift, wasn’t she? Without missing a beat she squatted on top of the Oovi-kat, putting the ankles in a more comfortable position.

Neeko curiously looked at her “Have you ever been fucked in the amazon position?” and before Neeko could say anything she continued “You will love it” and pushed Neeko’s member all the way into her already creampied pussy.

Neeko was the one who moaned harder this time. Feeling unable to do anything, she just admired Nidalee. The vastaya still held Neeko’s ankles while she quickly bounced on Neeko’s dick. Nidalee fully enjoyed how Neeko’s cock penetrated her dripping slit with such ease.

Looking down Neeko seemed to be enjoying it as well. Her long tongue was everywhere but inside her mouth and her eyes were fully rolled back. Her cheeks were also fully red, without the need of any special abilities.

Nidalee had to admit Neeko was enduring it pretty well, but there was no way she could hold more than her. Or at least that is what she thought before she felt how Neeko took her by her ankles, as she had done before, and pushed them backwards, making her fall to the ground. Before she could recover, Neeko was already on top of her. “Ne-Neeko liked the position a lot,” she said, hotter than she had ever felt. “Let her show it to you too” she added as she fully introduced her penis into Nidalee’s pussy once more.

Unlike Nidalee, she fully pressed her, touching her in all possible ways. Their bellies together, Neeko’s modest bust against Nidalee’s bigger breasts, and finally their mouths kissing each other desperately. Neeko’s tail makes sure that they wouldn’t separate tying them together.

Neeko’s strong and fast thrusts pushed them to the edge of climax, accompanied by one of Nidalee’s hands that aggressively rubbed her clit. The kissing had stopped to let the increasing number of moans out of their system. 

As they got closer and closer to reaching their limit with every thrust of Neeko’s penis, their moans became even louder, and with one final push, their bodies started to twitch as they felt the strongest orgasm they have ever felt. 

Nida’s hand didn’t slow down as transparent liquid bursted out of her pussy once more, Neeko, on the other hand, had quickly left Nida’s pussy, marking instead both of their bodies with white cum as she collapsed on top of her.

Minutes had to pass before their bodies fully relaxed. Nidalee sat with her back against one of the many trees of the forest, holding close Neeko who had changed back her penis to her original pussy. 

“Neeko loves you,” the Oovi-kat said “even more than what she has loved this evening”.

“I love you that much too, Neeko”.

Neeko let out a yawn, much stronger than what anyone would expect from her “Can we go back to your home?”

“Not before we go to the lake to clean ourselves”

“Can we do that tomorrow?” She asked, tired and with a picture of a good meal and at least a whole day of sleep. Nidalee looked deep into her eyes, no expression on her face at all. She looked down at her bodies and… “Oh, yeah… We can’t”.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters are with Zyra and Qiyana, but I take suggestions.


End file.
